A beautiful Life After the Games
by PEETAMELLARKLOVER123
Summary: A story about katniss and Peeta's life after the Games. It deals with marriage and a little one on the way!
1. The beggining

**A/N: This is my first story so bare with me and I am new at this so if you want to review hard that is ok!Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy or the characters.**

Katniss POV

Ever since I chose Peeta over Gale we have been happily in love. The day Peeta proposed was honestly the best day of my life. We went to the meadow with blooming lilac trees in the spring and I was like," Peeta this is a new beginning of a new seasons," and he said," Katniss I have a new beginning. Katniss Everdeen will you make me the happiest man and be my wife?"

"Peeta I would be homered to be your wife!" I said finally after five minutes and I was bawling. Peeta and I ran to tell Haymitch when we walked in the house Haymitch and Effie. They are now finally going out as a couple, they got married a few years ago it was small Peeta was the best man and I was was the maid of honor. It was beautiful because Effie wanted it that way.

When we told the capital the news they went crazy! Everyone in the capital wanted to host our wedding there. At least this time we got to chose what we wore. Peeta could not deal with me wearing the old dress. So I promised to wear a different one. I chose a different dress. It was a very light silver strapless gown with some sparkles here and there. Effie came along with me to get it and when I put it on and showed here we were both bawling.

Finally the day came and it was the happiest day of my life. I got all ready to go down the aisle. Haymitch walked me down and he was bawling. The aisle was cascaded with gold and pink roses. They were already unwanted at my request. Then I saw him there 20 feet from me at the end of the aisle standing in his black tux and gold tie. The whole bridal team was bawling including me. I cried more when the vows came. Mine was ok, but Peeta's was the bomb. It was like he wrote them since kindergarten that is how great it was. It is probably true but it was amazing. When it was time for the rings we didn't know what they looked liked because the capital picked them out. Peeta's was a solid gold band and mine was solid gold with the prettiest diamonds I had ever seen. Finally, it was time for the kiss. Out of the corner of my eye I see Gale. Great I was only paying attention to the wedding and forgot about him. We started down the aisle and was introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark. I like that name my name flows with it Kattnis Mellark.

Walking down the aisle we stoped and I wondered why and he kissed my check. Unexpected but I went with it. I knew it was only for the capital. I knew that. We stayed in a room until the reception. We talked so much after to what seems minutes it was time for the reception. Before we went Peeta gave me something and I gave him something. He gave me a watch and in side it said, "Girl on fire." I knew who it was from and he said it was from Cinna. I gave him something from Portia it was a watch also that said," the boy with the bread." We hugged then we went to the reception. The room was extravagant it had a chandelier, and a chocolate fountain. Out of my eye I saw the cake.

I told Peeta not to do the cake, but he did it anyway. I could not stop hugging Peeta about the cake. It was about the two of us flames and arrows for me and bread and rolling pins for him. When the first slow song came on I knew it was for our first dance. We walked over to the dance floor and danced. To say it truthfully I cried through the whole the whole thing. After that was over Gale came over and asked to dance with me. Peeta said," sure,but only for one song." With that said we dance. Gale said," Katniss I hope you have a great life with Peeta. I hope we can still be friends. Can we still be friends?"

" Gale I know we having been on good terms lately. But, I would be ok if we were friends." I said as truthfully as possible.

After that Paylor the president of Panem asked to see me and Peeta alone. I got scared and could not stop holding Peeta's hand. I got less nervous after she gave us a gift. She gave us a mockingjay statue that could fit in my hand. The mockingjay was golden. When we went back I could shove wedding cake in Peeta's face. I got it all over his face while he got it all over mine. It was time to open presents. My mom gave us a crocheted blanket with lace accents. Prim I learned set aside a gift for my wedding. She gave me a miniature golden mockingjay and another version of the mockingjay like the one the president gave us. I put my head in my lap and started crying. I knew what it ment she always wanted to be an aunt. I didn't want Peeta to know about it.

The president sent us on a Wedding tour like the victory tour. It is just a tour to find homes that we like. Peeta and I knew we would not move because we love the one we have now. Peeta liked some, I liked some, the one we both liked was a house that was light blue and tan. The light blue reminded me of Prim. I hated that day where is losed. I also hate it because I lost so many people. I came home exhausted. The next day I walked outside to walk to the bakery to eat lunch with Peeta I barely stepped out side when the flashing started. All I thought is how did they figure it out.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to be posted more. What do you think happens and who do you think told the capital? Thanks please review! -PEETAMELLARKLOVER123 Ps: I will update soon.**


	2. Surprises

**A/N: Hey again guys how did you like the last chapter? Guys last chapter so far got one review. At the end of the story the whole thing not just this chapter all of them I want ten reviews. Ok sounds like a deal. So far we know that Katniss figured out that somebody told the capital something an it's big secret. I know you are wanting to read more. Oh an one last thing I was so excited when one of you (you know who) put this story as following and their favorite in means so much. Enough of my blabbering and let's with the story.**

Katniss POV:

Great now all of Panem knows. I tried keeping this a secret I only told people who I could trust. I ran up the stairs to call Peeta at the bakery. When he picked up he seemed worried.

"Peeta they figured it out I knew we should have told none of the people we told." I told Peeta crying

Peeta said finally," Katniss let me help this last customer and I will lock up the bakery and come for you. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Fine just hurry home." I hang up the phone and wait in my bed staring at the window all I could think about is how is Peeta going to get home. I hear the door open and close fast all I could hear is my name over and over again," Katniss where are you? Katniss where are you?" Peeta says over and over again I can barely say out," Peeta in here!"

I sat there staring at the wall I barely noticed that my wonderful husband walked in. Peeta just takes care of me so well. I hear his puffing breath as we sits on the bed. " What happened.." I say," how did you get here huffing oh wait to many reporters."

"Yes Katniss and FYI they cover the entire victors village." He says worried.

"Great another thing to worry about a-and..." I could not go on," I have to go to the capital tomorrow too. Why does this always happen to me."

We go down stairs and turn on the tv. As I expected every one is talking about us. We turn to see Ceaser Flickman as he starts talking," Welcome. Welcome an today we are talking about all the rage in the capital. Our important topic is about our Star-Crossed-Lovers of District 12. This topic is about if they are having a little on the 's go out side their house right know." We turn to a reporter who apparently is out side our house. " Thanks Ceased this is Jenna Shandra we tried to get get Katniss and Peeta's comment, but they were not available. Please stay tuned for this fast breaking story." She says. We go go back to Ceaser," we will try to get their comment when they get to the capital some time this week. With that said we will go back to our scheduled programing." We turn off the T.V." Weren't we going to tell the capital that," I start to tell Peeta," we were going to have a baby anyway."

He then says," yes Katniss I think we were anyway let's just confirm it in a few days ok?"

"Ok fine let's just get packing remember we leave tomorrow you know."

Ok let's go up upstairs." Peeta says. We walk upstairs silently. I pack mostly lose clothing, some tight clothing, and other things. When we are done we slip in to bed

That night I have a nightmare that President Snow came back from the dead took my baby and put it in the hunger games. My baby dies and I was scared as ever. Peeta had to shake me awake. We went back to sleep, but I stayed away awake. I keep Peeta in my clutches. When he awakes we get ready, he goes and takes a shower while I get dressed. I wear a lose fuchsia top, a black skirt, leggings, and simple flats. When Peeta gets done I go curl my hair. Once I am done I barely walked out the door when I need to throw up.

I turn and run back to the toilet and start puking. Peeta comes in and holds my hair back. Once I am done I wash my face and mouth. Peeta gets the luggage and start to walk out side. We barely step out the door when the flashes start and then we hear a gun shot.

**A/N: Ok I am sorry that I am a super mean for a fluffy I know. Ok I need you guys to say if I should continue or not say stay in your reviews or pm me to keep or get rid of if you dont. Ok so I am going to start on the next chapter tonight. See you guys next authors sorry it is so short I will try to make it longer next time.**


	3. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE SORRY GUYS

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I am putting this story on hold I know you want to know who the gunman is but u am not going to tell you. I will be posting a new story soon in everyday life I can't do it any more in book form. I am sorry don't give me sass about me not writing in this any more. I promise I will update a new story soon. I am almost out of school so I will be updating a lot. Peace for now! PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS!**


End file.
